heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Atlanta
This is Bermuda's OC. Don't steal anything. image Roleplays: Fanfictions: Wip }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: darkgray;" | Background information |- | Creator | moods |- | Main Attribute | |- | Elemental Attribute | water |- | Theme Color | blue |- | Theme Animal | malamute |- | Theme Song(s) | |- | MBTI Personality | |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: darkgray;" |'Character information' |- | Age | 19 human years |- | Gender | female |- | Orientation | bisexual |- | Occupation | |- | Tribe | SwiftWing |- | Goal | |- | Residence | |- | Relatives | twin sister |- | Allies | |- | Enemies | |- | Likes | |- | Dislikes | |- | Powers and abilities | |- | Weapons | |- | Ships | feed me |- | Quote | |} |} Boop Wip Appearance Lithe and tall, Atlanta has the build of a model. Her long, slender limbs gift her with smooth, elegant movements and a slender figure. Her wings are large like any other SwiftWing, and her tail is long and flowing. She's quite fit, and has naturally toned muscles. She's no pushover in a fight, but her stunning appearance and proportions are what get her way. She has tiny, flexible scales like crocodile skin, and she has relatively short claws. Her scales are slightly iridescent, and shimmer like the moon's glow. Her mane is extremely soft and silky, and it is quite long. It drapes over her neck and covers her stripe on one side of her. Her tail feathers are the same way. Atlanta wears cute, popular outfits for older teens, like crop tops and short shorts. She loves to dress for warm weather, but manages to find something stylish for colder climates as well, much to her twin sister's dismay. For makeup, Atlanta usually just has simple black eyeliner, occasionally with a little eyeshadow. She goes lightly with this, but is really good with makeup so she can pull off lots of different looks easily. Wip Personality Atlanta is somewhat hard to describe in terms of her personality. She's quiet, but when spoken to, she is truly an extrovert. She looks like she'd be all for gossiping, but that is not the case with this SwiftWing. She hates rumors, and enjoys stopping them at the source with her sister. She is loyal to those she loves, but can be persuaded to do otherwise if the bait is big enough. The only exception is her sister. Atlanta will never betray or step away from her sister's side. Atlanta thinks that they are twins so she can protect Zara, but truly it's the other way around. While Zara is the brawn of the two, Qtlanta is the telekinesis wonder. She is hydrokinetic, and her emotions are really smooth and steady if she wants them to be, making water manipulation that much easier. She's generally calm and collected, and has a weakness for extremely good-looking dragons, and can easily be swayed by them. This has proven to be the best peaceful method for her to do what the other side wants. Atlanta may seem cool and calm like a white sanded beach, but make her mad (threaten her sister), and you'll get a taste of her otherworldly telekinesis wielding abilities. Wip Abilities Wip File |-| DATA FILE= The information in the following tabs is classified. Do not view without proper clearance. SUBJECT: Atlanta Corona TELEKINESIS ABILITY: ★★★★☆ 4/5 PHYSICAL ABILITY: ★★☆☆☆ 2/5 MENTAL ABILITY: ★★★★☆ 4/5 INTELLIGENCE: ★★★☆☆ 3/5 SPEED: ★★★☆☆ 3/5 AGILITY: ★★☆☆☆ 2/5 BALANCE: ★★★★★ 5/5 |-| Status= Physical Status Atlanta was brought to us as a dragonet, and her physical characteristics have remained unchanged since then, except for her growing beauty. EYE COLOR: bright blue MAIN SCALE COLOR: snowy white UNDERSCALE COLOR: pale gray STRIPE COLOR: bright blue MANE/TAIL TUFT COLOR: sky blue HEIGHT: WINGSPAN: LENGTH: Wip Relationships Wip Trivia Wip Gallery Category:Bermuda's Stuff Category:Characters Category:Characters (Fanmade)